Princess Yue's Second Chance
by wedible
Summary: After the War, the entire world was at peace. Yue believed Tui, the Moon Spirit, no longer needs her bond. After so many struggles, she was finally granted the opportunity to return to Earth. However, the Gaang doesn't recognize her. Tui believes her return could usher in a new war. Will Sokka recognize her sooner? Will Sokka still return his feeling for Yue now that he has Suki?
1. New Life

** Genesis: In the Spirit World**

The Spirit World: one of the two planes of existence in the universe. It was a place no one had ever experienced, 'cept for a few. The place reeks of the smell of spirits. It was hard to describe what this smell was because one had to be either a spirit or one of the dead to know the smell of spirits. The Avatar, of course, was an exception. Its atmosphere was heavy with mysterious origins. The Spirit World never had the same look. One day it may appear as a wild forest, the next day it may appear as a cornfield, so on and so forth. And so was the great cycle of the world. Change always had been the only permanent force in the world. The only difference was the pace of that change experienced in the spirit realm. The shifts were just one of the mysterious power the realm had. Many entities lived in the said realm, for different purposes. Most were spirits, some were those who represented the good in the world such as love, kindness, innocence, purity, friendliness and bravery. And then there were also those who represented the wickedness the world had to bring such as maliciousness, greed and hunger for power. Those were just few out of many different kinds. They may seem just to wander aimlessly but they are powerful entities. They can either bring hope, or fill the heart of a man every fiber of evil. They may be times when they whisper in a man's ear, but they never lead humanity into a course. The spirits let the humans live freely without interference. They can also offer knowledge to mankind. A certain spirit even brought all his treasury into the mortal world. Once in the realm, all sense of night and day are gone. Simply put, one forgets how it is to be completely human. But there are those who do not forget, who still had a faint humanity inside her heart. Her name is Yue.

Princess Yue, the tribal Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, was born ill. Babies cry during their birth, but Yue did not. Chief Arnook and his wife feared their daughter's life will not last, even the Healers cannot heal her strange illness. They then turned to the spirits Tui and La, respectively the Moon and Ocean spirit. Yue was bathed in the waters of the Spirit Oasis. All of a sudden, her once brunette hair turned pearly white, a mark symbolizing the bond they share with Tui. The spirit offered half of its life to hers out of his faithfulness and generosity to his guarded people. Many years passed and the Tribal Princess lived an ordinary life. Everywhere she goes, there was joy. Frown turn to smile, conflicts, turn to friendly conversation and hate turn to love. Ostensibly, such a power was within her. Yet there was something within her that wanted to come out. Screaming anguish cries were her desire for freedom. Somehow, despite the happiness she brings forth to her people, happiness was deprived of her. Yue's heart was forced upon a man she did not love. Hahn, a man with a heart of arrogance, did not actually loved the poor princess. He was only interested in the status he acquired once he married Yue. Finally, as if destiny let it be, Yue finally had the grasp of what true love means. It was when he met the Southern Water Tribe warrior named Sokka. However, like the situation between Romeo and Juliet, their love was a "forbidden" love. Yue was still bounded by the laws of her Tribe. Simply put, they cannot be.

Over the horizon, evil was afoot. Night came over this part of the world. Although the stars were visible, Yue saw a different sky. Instead, she saw hurling fireballs and fire-lit boulders. Instead of hearing the gentle waves of the sea, she was forced to listen upon the anguish cries of the people the War had caused. This was the night she will never forget. It was the fateful night when the life of Princess Yue changed forever. Then out came Admiral Zhao from the dark clouds of his own greed. The evil monster had killed the Moon Spirit without hesitation. Fates tipped the scales, chaos spread throughout the world for balance was no more. All the waterbenders lost their bending skills during this unfortunate night. Yue was a woman whose heart was full of love that she would do anything, even if it meant that she would have to take her own life. Fearing that Waterbenders may not survive without bending, Yue finally gave back the "life" Tui gave to her. She died but her soul reunited with the Moon Spirit, and this bond sustained the Moon Spirit. Yue guided Team Avatar in various ways after her "supposed death".

After many struggles, the war ended...

She realized by then how Tui no longer needs her as peace and balance was once again restored to the world. Her heart filled with the intention of seeing all her loved ones again, she was determined to return. Yue is currently sitting at a floating rock. Her white hair was beautiful and stunning, one of the great assets that made her unique. She was currently wearing a white dress with patterns nodding references to the Water Tribe. The cloth wasn't normal silk, it was smooth to the touch. Yue decided to look for someone to talk to of her plan to return so she jumped off the floating rock she was sitting on. As she walked by what seemed to be a grassy field, she observed its magnificent color. The grass' colors were not only green but mysteriously were multicolored. Yue could swear she could hear cries every time she stepped on a patch of grass. So she floated. The ability to float is immediately gained once in the Spirit World. Wind blew from her face as she progressed forward, but Yue did not like it. She knew that whenever there is wind in the Spirit World, it was not actually "wind", it was the breath coming from the screaming bad spirits. Not all of them are screaming, just most of them. She still did not know why they scream constantly as if it were fun. The breath-wind smelled of putrid mud and foul sulfur. She wished some good spirit would pass by, _at least they smell nice_. Although it was fun to float, she still is feeling lonely. Yue cannot share the simple happiness she is presently enjoying. She was alone. Every laughter and every sadness she feels was in vain as she cannot talk to anyone here. There was no human being to talk to about human emotions. She observed the ground below and Yue saw two figures standing by. It was Wan Shi Tong and The Painted Lady. They seemed to be talking about something but Yue never listened to any of it, she knew her place and since she was part-human, it's not her place to listen to world-shaking matters. She floated downward and realized the place has shifted again. This time into a rocky landscape. As she touched the ground, she immediately approached the two spirits. Yue was good friends with the Lady and Wan Shi Tong.

"My spirit friends, the war has ended," announced Yue, her voice echoey and filled with determination. There are times that whenever someone or something speaks at the Spirit realm, the voice then echoes for some reason."I think it's time for me to return to Earth, to Sokka. Tui no longer needs me to sustain itself. I have given enough for it to survive, and I have gained enough of Tui's energy for me to live."

The Painted Lady then turned to face her. Her face white with red marks on it that its appears to have been painted, hence her name. "My dear Princess, I know it's hard but dangers loom everywhere." Her voice was beautiful and mystifying. She seemed concerned on everything Yue does.

"You may be correct Yue," remarked Wan Shi Tong. His voice was stern and sounded as-a-matter-of-fact. His owl eyes black, it was hard to tell if he is looking at all but Yue knew he was indeed looking at her. "There is no need of you anymore, yet your bond with the Moon Spirit is so strong. Leaving here would torn your soul apart!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Yue asked, truly desperate for an answer.

"There may be a chance." Wan Shi Tong said, again with his as-a-matter-fact tone.

"A chance Wan Shi Tong? Is there really?" asked The Painted Lady, her eyes staring intently upon the owl's. "She has no body to return to!"

"Oh I am not requiring of your aid Lady," Wan Shi Tong chuckled, as if implying how unimportant the Lady was. "I am the Spirit who knows a Thousand Things. There is nothing that I do not know"

"Tell me, please." asked Yue. "Where can I find the solution for my problem?"

Wan Shi Tong summoned for Hei Bai. "Ride Hei Bai, he will know where to go."

A journey

And so Yue journeyed for many days in the Spirit World. She didn't realize that as Hei Bei ran faster and faster, the environment around her was changing faster and faster also. She closed her eyes because she cannot bear the change, it made her feel nauseous. Spirits who were part human still feels like a mortal does. In Yue's case, nausea. Whenever in the Spirit World, one can always hear weird noises. Yue can hear wicked laughter mixed with anguish cries with a bit of solemn singing and constant banging sounds. All of these sounding together. It was horrible for Yue.

Then the winds stop, she knew by then Hei Bei had stopped running.

She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. They've arrived at the base of a very large mountain. Hei Bai went on its way, leaving Yue alone. The sky was now filled with stars. Auroras were visible but these weren't normal auroras because they touched the ground and as one of its tips touched, the ground changes texture. At first it was a swampy area then it turned all forest-y then next it became lava-filled rocky ground. Yue proceeded to float up to the tip of the mountain, ignoring the ever-changing Spirit World. She could feel and smell the breath-wind once again. She tried her utmost not to smell them. Finally reaching the very top, she heard a voice "Why do you seek the Spirit of the Mystic?"

Yue answered, "I was told you were the only one who can help me return to Earth"

"Ahhh yes, Princess Yue I presume?" the voice replied, it was familiar for some reason but Yue did not mind it for she was more focused on her intention. "There is hope for your return. Your bond to Tui is very strong, the only way for you to go to Earth is if I create you a new body. But first, a question. Is it true that to reunite with all you hold most dear your intentions for returning to Earth? Just answer honestly."

"Yes" Yue answered without fear.

"Very well"

Suddenly, all Yue could see were blinding flashes of color. For the first time in many years, she felt bodily pain. It was excruciatingly painful that it made her scream so loudly. Her soul was ripped through realms till she saw only darkness...

** New Life**

_Falling through a dark maze._

_Darkness, the only thing that can be seen._

_Nothing to feel._

***bump***

Yue seemed to have fallen towards something cold, hard and cemented. She sensed the coldness of the hard stone floor with her hands. The only thing she could smell were dust, dust and dust. A clock's chiming could be heard. Now there seems to be two clock chiming, and then three and until she could only hear the chiming of many clocks. She was still dizzy from her ordeal but tried to open her eyes. She found herself in what she assumed was inside a shop. It seemed to be a clock repairing shop since there were a lot of clocks in display. _What just happened?_ At first she observed her surroundings. All clocks were dusty implying that this shop hasn't been open for at least a time for cleaning. She realized that she herself was so dusty. _How long was I out?_ She dusted herself and stood up and realized how perfectly energized she was as she slowly gained awareness of her surroundings. Yue examined herself, she had blonde hair and was wearing a green kimono. _That's funny. I never saw someone with this kind of hair._ Yue brushed a hand through the golden locks. It was silky and smooth and smelt really good. She then touched her clothes, it was fine to the touch. Likely a material exclusively for the rich. _Is this really me?_

Yue used her new-found energy, walked towards the door and opened it. She marveled at the site that beheld before her. It was a place she had never seen before, or at least heard. _I am certain this is not North Pole._ It looked so alien to her, full of tall buildings and -_what is that?_. She could hear noises from afar, like those of constant bugle honking. _Is there a battle taking place?_ She did not realize there was a couple who were approaching her.

"Hey there stranger. I am sorry to tell you this but you seem kind of lost. Y'know with all your pouting mouth and wide eyes." A familiar voice said. Yue turned to face the stranger and was utterly surprised.

"I'm so sorry but this road here is still off limits." A nostalgic voice replied.

...it was Sokka and Katara...now somewhat aged.


	2. Living Differently

Familiar Faces

"Oh...uhmm..err...what is this place?" Yue nervously asked. She wasn't expecting to bump into Sokka so suddenly. She was still confused. It seemed to her everything had been a rush. _Did that spirit intentionally put me here?_

Sokka and Katara exchanged shocked faces.

"Didn't you know?! Where have you been? Sleeping in an iceberg?!" Sokka sarcastically said. Sokka was wearing his Southern Water Tribe clothes. His aura about him is full of sarcastic jokes and wit. This **aura** was what made Yue "fall". She was glad for this simple event in her life. Yue was finally reunited with his true love.

Katara interjected him, "Ahh, just ignore my fat-headed brother." Katara seems different. Instead of braided hair, loose-hanging locks were on her back instead. She was wearing similar outfits with Sokka. She was still beautiful as ever despite the War and everything. Katara still remained friendly to strangers. "This is Republic City. The city's just been newly constructed. Sokka here is one of the master development managers of the city. He plans and decides on how the city could be more productive. By the way, why don't you know all these? Every citizen all over the world was informed in some way."

"Oh..well.." _What can I say, I was away for a long time. Somehow I really have been sleeping in an iceberg._

As Yue was thinking what to answer, a lady shouted and greeted from their behind.

"Hey guys! Is there a problem?" It was a girl running towards them. She was wearing green battle suit with a face that was painted in a similar way as Avatar Kyoshi. Yue sensed her fierce personality.

"Oh Suki, glad you're here." Katara said.

_So this is Suki?_

"We're just entertaining this girl here and she seems to be suffering from amnesia and also..."

"NO! Oh..i mean...I'm not crazy or something..I just...it's hard to explain, I'm sorry" Yue's voice was shaky. "Can I speak with Aang, I mean - Avatar Aang?"

Katara's eyes filled with sympathy and curiosity at the same time, quietly said. "Of course but he's at Ba Sing Se right now, probably tonight."

"You know," Sokka said "her voice reaaally reminds me of Yue."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._ "WHAT?! I'm not Yue! She is dead, that's impossible!" exclaimed Yue. _Bad move Yue_

"Mhmm?" Sokka's face was questioning.

_No, no, Sokka must not know yet. Not here, not now._

"Woah, calm down. He's not saying you're Yue." Suki said as she pulled out her fan. Ready to attack whoever this stranger might be. Katara then went to Yue and asked "Who are you anyway?"

She was thinking what to tell them. _Should I tell them now? Will they believe me? No, I must first speak to Aang. I know he will believe me._ Yue thought of a name that closely relates to her situation.

"Uhmm...I'm..ahh...Patience. Yeah, my name is Patience" Yue sighed.

"Oh okay Patience. I can see you probably don't have a home here since you don't even know what HERE is. Where do you live by the way?" Katara asked "I live in the...uhmm...err..The Northern Water Tribe."

** Spirit Conflicts**

"Mystic. Spirit of the Mystic. Where are you? I summon thee." a voice so loud and trembling questioned.

"Has someone called?" The Spirit of the Mystic replied.

A tall, dark looming figure approached the mountain. The figure was cloaked in magnificent white robes. His face black but a closer look and his white eyes can be seen. Around his neck was a necklace with beads. Individually, the beads had black insignia of the moon in them.

"Oh, Tui. How come you have left the Spirit Oasis? Then again, the War is long done for. No need to hide to your precious little water pond." The Spirit of the Mystic laughed so hard, the realm seemed to have mini-quake. Tui, however, did not smirk even just a little. His authoritative presence alone made the Mystic stopped his futile laughing at once.

"This is not a social call. I only have but a few minutes left to return to my oasis. I'm here to talk about Yue." Tui said this as his voice echoed throughout, filled with urgency. It took the Spirit of the Mystic a long time to respond.

"What about her?"

"As she left, I felt the bond I had with her grew weak. Mystic, how could you have let her return, how could you have done such treachery to your loyalty of neutrality?! If this is to continue, I will cease to exist and the world will again lose its balance! My people, the Water Tribe will be weakened as well. Knowing this, the other nations may be tempted to overpower the Tribe and may start a new war. This must not happen!"

The Spirit of the Mystic seemed to draw upon his lips a wicked smile and was eager to ask about what Tui intends to do next.

"What then do you plan to do?" the Mystic asked.

"I will try to contact the Avatar through his past lives."

Suddenly, a very eerie noise sounded somewhere and in an instant, all the past Avatars were there with them.

"Listen to my message, all of you. Don't let one word drop, this is urgent."

** Yue's Problem**

As promised, Katara, Sokka and Suki accompanied Patience (Yue) to Aang. They were riding a gondola towards an island. They were silent all throughout before entering the temple. They have finally reached the mini pier of the island. Perched on top of it is the Temple. _Is this where he lives now?_ They entered the temple and saw Aang laying down on the floor playing with Momo.

"Aang, you have a visitor" Katara said to him. Aang took notice of the stranger and stood up right away.

"I know who she is." Aang stated

Yue was shocked when he said that. _Does he know?_

"What do you mean?" Yue/Patience asked

"You're an old friend." Aang said this wearing a strange smile


	3. Jealousy

** An Audience with the Avatar**

"Wait, what do you mean an old friend?" Katara questioned. Her blue eyes sparkled with the question of uncertainty. She was sure that she had never seen her before. Yue shrugged at the sudden remark that Aang gave to her. _Why is everything so sudden and rush?_

Aang, whose eyes were so intently upon Yue's, said to her "Ermmm, Patience isn't it? Hehe can I talk to you outside?". Yue was now feeling confused more than ever. _Only Aang can guide me right now. I have to do this without fear. Oh moon and ocean spirits, be with me right now. Let my actions not fall in vain._

They went outside to the grounds of Air Temple Island. Stars were slowly shining in the dusk sky. The grounds were so open and wind so prevalent. Yue's new strange hair danced as the wind blew from it. It looked like beautiful and magnificent golden flames. Yue took notice of the distant city across the island. The skyline was something she had never seen before. She marveled at the sight. It was alien to her because all her life, she was only surrounded by ice structures. _Something must have happen while I was away._

"I have something to tell you Princess Yue." Aang said, worry was etched in the manner of his speaking. Yue stood firm and was again shocked at the sudden rush of what's happening. She had never expected to bump into them so suddenly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Avatar but my name's-" Yue suddenly was interrupted by Aang. "No need to hide it Princess Yue." The Avatar laughed so hard that Yue had to shush him. "Aang, please. I'm trying to keep my identity a secret." _I guess I'm bad at doing so._

"Yue, relax. Just hear me out." the Avatar said. _I've always admired his special gift. Just like my father, he can give peace to a heart filled with chaos. Was this destined to be? Was I to be given the lesson of my life? Am I really worth the sacrifices I have made? Whatever the answer to my questions, only the Avatar can give it. But, oh Sokka, I've missed you so much. I'd do everything to be with you again. You are what made me human, made me apart from the restraints of the laws of my Tribe._ Aang's face filled with wonder and disbelief, said. "The Spirits have told me that you were here, at first I didn't believe because you were bonded with Tui. But apparently you found a way to get here." Yue then replied, "I know. I have been foolish to let my emotions come over me. I'm not even supposed to be here because I'm dead. But I'm doing this for Sokka."

"Listen to me Princess Yue...you really need to get back with Tui the Moon Spirit." he said as his Air Nomad robes flapped from the blowing wind. The sky was now dark but illuminated by the light of a multitude stars. The moon was nowhere to be seen. Aang sounded so urgent that Yue had to listen more intently. She hadn't seen him like this since the siege at the North Pole. "You are the only one with the power to maintain Tui's energy over your Tribe."

"But the war is over Aang, Tui has regained some of its energy." Yue said with a shaky voice. _What is he talking about? Have I missed something here?_

"Actually, what you said is true but your bond with Tui is strong." Aang said with a voice filled with fear. Yue was having thoughts if she should listen or not. She simply was scared of the remainder of what he had to say. "The past Avatars have warned me that when Tui weakens again the moon will disappear forever and a new war might happen."

Yue turned to look at the ground. She tried not to believe what Aang had just said. _Oh Spirits, why did you abandon me?_ Now all of her pain and struggles to be back now seems to be in vain. _Why didn't anyone tell me anything. The Mystic was okay with it. He even said that if I inhabit this new body he created, there would be no problem. Did he lie to me? But then why?_ "Aang, is that true? Why am I alw-?" Yue was now crying, her words eaten by her emotions. _Why am I forsaken the life of a normal person? All I want is to be loved and love in return. Is that really too much to ask?_ At the same time, she fears that her tribe will suffer because of her recent actions, but it wasn't her fault. Nobody from the Spirit World said anything was to be feared if she should only follow the alternative. Yue finally gathered enough ounce of determination, despite knowing that all she had been through to get here was in vain, and said, "I need to return to the Oasis back home." _I need to sacrifice for my people again._

"That's not all, they said that it will be hard for me to let you return to the Spirit World. But as the Avatar I will try to maintain peace and balance to the world." Aang gave Yue a smile of reassurance. Somehow, in this smile, Yue's chaotic mind turned to a calm one. _Just like my father._

"This will be our little secret." Yue said.

** Walking around the streets**

Aang gave one of the rooms in his temple for Yue to sleep on. The rest of the Gaang seemed okay with it. Mysteriously enough, all of them seemed strangely drawn to show kindness to her even though Sokka, Suki and Katara still did not know who she really was. At the morn, Katara announced that they should take strolls to the city to watch the new developments Sokka had constructed these past weeks. Yue hesitated but joined them nonetheless. Like the others, Yue was also mysteriously drawn to them to join the Gaang in their journeys even with how simple it was like walking through the streets. They went outside to the Bison Shelter and immediately recognized one of them. _Appa_. They brought Momo with them and finally flew right away towards the city. Once again, Yue enjoyed the wind. Unlike the Spirit World, the wind this time feels good and smells good. They descended and proceeded to walk in the streets of Republic City. It feels so weird for Yue to be walking around with them, knowing who they are but them not knowing her. Although Yue simply ignored the awkwardness and was simply happy that she was finally with Sokka. Aang explained vaguely what the city was generally, but Yue knew it was intended for her only.

"So Avatar Aang, you made this city as a melting pot for all four nations?"

"Yes. It was created when the Fire Nation Colonies were being fought over for between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. With the help of Fire Lord Zuko, The United Republic of Nations was created. This is considered the fifth nation, where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. This whole city we are currently at is the URN's capital, Republic City."

Yue was astonished and had never anticipated such a nation could be created. But when she heard about Zuko, "Wait, he is Fire Lord?" Sokka and Suki laughed so hard. Katara only giggled. Seeing their loud laughter made Yue felt sad, _Sokka must think I'm just some dumb and crazy amnesiac random girl._

"Hey Momo, you hungry little guy?" Momo was perched at Aang's shoulder. Its head was shaking like a nod as if saying _Yes_ so Aang picked some bread crumbs from his pockets and gave them to Momo.

"So uhmm Patience, why don't you know any of these?" Katara asked, "I thought this was big news, oh well I guess the media isn't that powerful after all".

"Hey sis, your wedding day is just a month from now. You should put a thought on what the little kiddos will have for a name!" Sokka said, "How about, Sokka. Now that's cute". Yue giggled. Sokka saw that and the two momentarily locked eyes. Yue blushed.

"Hmmm well if we ever had kids." Aang said, "I'll name 'em Gyatso, Bumi and Tenzin."

"How about a girl Aang? I'll name her Kya. Just forget Gyatso." Katara said with a smile. Aang gave a little frown but smiled later on.

** A little suspicion**

After their strolling and exploring, they went back to the Island. When they returned, it was already nighttime. Yue's excitement made her so tired that she was the one who went to bed first. "Goodnight guys." she said with a yawn.

The remaining four gathered at the table in the living room. Sokka was the first to speak. "Aang, we've just met that girl." Sokka said, "Should we trust her?"

"Hey, I known what I'm doing Sokka."

"Aaaaand I've been thinking about what you said about her being an old friend. I sure don't remember her when we went to the North Pole."

** Jealousy**

Morning came. Suki, who was being friendly, waited for Yue to wake up from her sleep. She wanted to make friends with her to let her feel really welcome. Yue finally woke up and was greeted with a smile from Suki first thing in the morning. "Patience, you wanna go buy some food at the street market with me?" Suki asked Yue.

"Oh uhmm sure, why not?", said Yue. Suki went out of her room and went to hers to change clothes. This was the first time Yue had not seen Suki with her face paint. What she was wearing instead was a green dress lined with golden edges. The princess stood up and went to change..._Wait, I don't have something else to change._ Yue was finding a way to change her clothes but she knew better than to steal. Yue was respectable enough to steal some clothes. She had ethics class from Yugoda. She instead went to the bathroom to wash up as fast as she could. After doing so, she went back and changed again to her green kimono when Suki called her from outside. "Patience, you done yet?" Yue heard it and simply went outside the grounds where Suki was waiting.

"You're not changing?", Suki questioned her strange behavior. Yue then lied, "It's alright, actually I really like this kimono. Don't worry Suki, I don't smell bad." Suki then said, "Riigght?" Suki went to the mini-pier at the lower ground of the island at the seashore instead of going to the bison shelters. Yue simply followed and found the other stepping in a gondola. "Hop in Patience.", Suki called. The Kyoshi warrior was the one rowing the gondola while Yue watched the bay waters. Once again, she enjoyed the simplicity and beauty of what she was feeling. _I feel just like a normal person._ Suki then spoke to her, "That was a pretty fun stroll yesterday right?" Yue then answered, "I'm glad you also enjoyed yourself. I too was having a good time yesterday." After minutes past, they arrived across to the pier at the seashore of Republic City.

They rode a cab and headed straight to Downtown. "Bastard traffic!", the driver said as he continuously pressed a button that made those bugle honking noises. _So all this lined up strange machines were the one causing those noises? How ignorant of me to have thought that a battle was going on._ Finally, after such heavy traffic, they arrived at their destination. The Downtown area were so full of products and delicacies from all three nations, excluding the Air Nomads of course. Yue once again was glad on how peaceful the world has become.

The Tribal princess noticed a ring on Suki's finger. "I can see that you've taken notice of my engagement ring." Suki said so with a gleeful expression.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Yue said, feeling happy for Suki.

"Sokka".

Yue simply did not saw that coming. For many years, her only desire was to be with Sokka. Now that she's finally here, it seemed that Sokka's far away as ever. Yue was suddenly so filled with jealousy, so much jealousy that...

"Woah! Look at the water at the bay! It's rising" The people screamed.

Yue suddenly realized that she was the one controlling the water, in short she can waterbend. She waterbent the bay nearby and was greatly astonished.

"You're a waterbender?" Suki asked.


	4. Revelation through Water

** Raging Waters**

"You're a waterbender?"

Yue was confused as ever. She never had been a waterbender except...

"I forgot, I'm still bonded with him." Yue murmured unconsciously. She realized that even though the two are worlds away, they still have a connection. Yue did not have a problem with her newly found bending abilities, she was just upset on how she was so different from her old self.

"What?", Suki asked. "What do you mean bonded?"

"Forget it. I need to be alone." A tear fell from her sparkling eyes. Her anger at how different she was from before made her shout. "And don't you ever follow me!"

Suki's fierce personality was changed to a comforting one similar to Katara's. She was also unsure what just came inside Yue. Suki just simply wanted to make friends and the next thing she knew, this person she was trying to be friends with was unexpectedly screaming at her at the moment with Suki having no idea why. "Hey, eas-easy there Patience. Would you like me to bring you home?" Suki said.

"I have no home, okay?! I'm alone as ever! Don't you dare fol-" A tear fell, heart beating fast, she fell to the ground. Yue couldn't speak anymore as she was so drowned by her emotions. "I'm so sorry Suki. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I have no right to be angry at you, no right to be angry at Sokka-" She choked for a while then managed to speak again. "-I have no right to be mad at myself either."

"Patience, what are you talking about? Oh Patience, have I done something wrong?", Suki said. Although distantly, somehow the warrior felt Yue's pain. She felt a need to reach out for her. She sensed a lonely person wanting to be free of that loneliness.

Yue then said to her, "No, it's what I did wrong."

Yue then proceeded to walk aimlessly at the polluted streets of the city.

"Please understand," Yue, who was still crying and her breathing heavy, said, "I just wanna be alone for now."

** Plan brewing from the heavens**

"Yes, everything's falling into my plan at last. So successful indeed. No way shall I heed to everyone's orders anymore, no way shall I live again in the shade of everyone's greatness."

It was the Spirit of the Mystic. He maniacally laughed alone in the mountaintop as he marveled at the success of his plans.

"A war shall begin. And the world, the universe will be mine! And what can the Avatar do? Haha, nothing but **burn**!"

** Questions arising**

Suki decided to return to the island. After riding the gondola, she went up the stone stairs leading to higher grounds and went to the entrance doors. She immediately entered and said what just happened.

After telling them all of what had just transpired, questions began to arise. "So she just ran off like that? That's pretty strange", said Sokka. "And why did she mention me? I mean, I know I'm flaming popular but c'mon." Suki then explained her feelings for the lady she just strangely left. "Ugh, I felt something was really wrong. It was like I sensed in her a deep longing for something...from us!", Suki said as she put her hands around her forehead. Katara then looked at her love and said, "Aang, do you think she's dangerous?" Katara was concerned for Yue at the same time, suspicious. She wanted to help her in some way. Katara felt a closeness to her, as if they knew each other a long time ago.

Aang was silent. He did not say a word at all. His face was that of sadness.

"Aang, you alright pal?" Sokka questioned as he saw his best friend's reaction to it all. Then the Avatar rose from his seat and walked towards his glider and flew to the city.

** Confused Patience**

_Was it right? To come back here?_ Yue/Patience was on an alleyway, staring blankly at the strange running machines that drove by. _Was it so selfish of me to think I could acquire all I had after all this time?_ _Or should I just go back to my mother and father?_ "No! The right thing to do is to return to the Spirit World!"

Just then a man approached him. He had in him a sense of being a danger for the man was holding a dagger. He smelled of sweat and the desire for fast wealth. Yue sensed that danger but unfortunately was rooted to the spot. Princess Yue was about to be mugged. "Gimme all yer Yuans and everything will come nice 'nd smooth." The old man's teeth was yellowish and almost worn out. Yue wasn't sure what a "Yuan" is. So she said, "I don't have that whatever you're referring to!" She was scared but pretended to be brave. It suddenly dawned to her that she currently had the ability of waterbending but..._there's no water!_ "Alrighty then, the hard way it is!" He was about to stab her with the dagger when suddenly a blast of powerful air sent the man flying towards the farther alley wall.

"I don't want to fight. I have more important matters to attend to. Let the lady go." It was Aang. _Thank the spirits!_ Yue was relieved aid came sooner. The man, however, was stuttering as he cower before the authority of the Master of all four elements. "Avatar! Hehe uhmm ye-yer-r mist-ta-k-ke-taken. I wa-ss no-nothing to-o-o der wit-t-hh th-h-iis dd-ame. Hehe" Aang simply said, "Then get out of here." Like a timid polar bear dog, the man ran for his life, fearing the Avatar.

"Yue."

"Aang."

"I'm so sorry Yue." Aang really felt sorry for Yue because as of the time, he was the only one to know the real reason why she did what she did. "You don't need to Avatar. You have no fault. I'm just...confused and hurt right now. It's just that all my reasons for coming here were all put in vain. Aang, it really hurts to know that fact. It **hurts** to breathe. So, unless you find a way to restore this once and for all, I am not going back with Sokka on that island!" Her teary eyes, now looking into Aang's. She stopped herself from talking as she found herself blurting out angry words at a man who wasn't supposed to receive them. "I-I-I'm sorry Aang, I did not know what came over me-" then Aang interrupted her "-Yue, I know it's hard. I understand what you're feeling right now. But at least tell me how you got here in the first place. That way I can guide you and help you."

And so Yue told him everything...

"Y'know I find it strange for this, this Spirit of the Mystic, to let you return so easily." Aang said. Yue then answered him, "Well, Wan Shi Tong seems to trust him." Aang's eyes suddenly widened as he heard-"Wait, hold on, you talked to that spirit?" "Well yeah why?"said Yue, not knowing why Aang was so surprised of her mentioning the Spirit who knows a Thousand Things. "Oh nothing, just that he tried to bury us under the desert. Nope nothing special." Both of them laughed. _Wow, I laughed. I never thought I could that again, not in my current situation._ "Yue, you very well know that I'm happy you're here but, when are you telling them?"

"When I'm ready."

** Dark Waters**

"Good, the Avatar is now involved. All the more reason to be joyous!" The Spirit of the Mystic exclaimed in maniacal joy while looking at a crystal ball. "The awaited time is near. Oh so near!"


	5. The Haunting Past

**Distant Beginning**

Pakku and two students bend significant blobs of water, captivating Aang and Katara. They merge the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other. Yue then approaches Sokka. Sokka, in turn, spoke to Yue. "Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." _Keep calm Yue. Just...respond to him. Keep it simple._ "Very nice to meet you."

"So... uhhh... you're a princess, huh?" the South guy said nervously. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince, myself." Katara was just beside Sokka all this time. "Ha, prince of what?" she said, teasingly. "A lot of things!" Sokka said, now facing his sister with shut-up-okay? expression. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here." "My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara said sarcastically.

Then Sokka turned to Yue. _Oh no, he's going to talk to me now. Just relax Yue, he's not gonna bite._ "So, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking... maybe we could... do an activity, together?" Yue was glad to what he just said. "Do an activity?" _Ha! It seems he's as nervous as me._

Embarrassed, Sokka stuffs food in his mouth.

**Yue awakened**

"Just a dream. Oh what I would give to live those moments again."

**Mysterious Master**

"My Lord." The Spirit of the Mystic said, facing the crystal ball. "My plan to send her to the mortal realm has been accomplished."

"Good." said a voice coming from the ball "We have an agreement then? I give you the Earth, I have my revenge."

"Yes, but I fear we have a complication. I just spoke with Wan Shi Tong and he said to me a group of meddling kids have-"

"I don't have time for them! I want you to focus and give me news on the matter of Yue's foolish humanity!"

"My apologies your maliciousness. Right then, I've just been to spy on her and part of her wants to stay there. I gave her dreams on her first love to motivate her, thus fulfilling again our plan."

"Very good Mystic! You keep doing what you are doing and surely the world will be yours, forever."

**A Formal Meeting**

The Avatar and the rest were having breakfast. The rectangular table was full of different sorts of meals. The Aang ordered so because Aang was expecting a visitor from the Ba Sing Se University to talk on the matters of Unitary Republic Politics. "Well, he's twenty minutes late I'll tell you that." Aang said. He airbended a roasted chicken to his plate. "Might as well eat first?" Before even biting it, Sokka exclaimed. "Ugh yuck! Katara, are you letting us eat this garbage?!" Katara was still cooking the last of the food they had to prepare for their visitor in the kitchen, but even though with all the smoke from her face, she still heard what her complaining brother had just said. After adding a little onion, she brought her stew out of the stove and opened the door. Now that Sokka can clearly see how sweaty she was, she intentionally replied, "You should be grateful I'm cooking food otherwise we would be starving to death!" Katara angrily replied. "And besides, this is much better than your stink bombs." Katara just hit a nerve. "Hey, don't you insult my inventions in a bad way. They're for protection against enemies." Sokka proudly said. Katara, who was filled with anger, said ,"Ugh yeah right. Well waterbending's a much more useful ability than those smelly things." Aang tried to hop in on the silly and random conflict. "Err guys..."

"Why don't you cook better than this?!"

"Why don't you COOK then?!"

"Enough! I'm tired of both of your weekly sibling fights." Aang said.

Both of them look at him and said, "**We're not fighting!**"

"Well, I was hoping you'll side with me Aang!" Katara shouted. She then proceeded outside to the balcony of Air Temple Island. Sokka then faced Aang, his face etched with disappointment said, "Next time, I vote for Suki to cook." He then proceeded to his room. "Hey, don't include me in this." Suki said.

And so only Aang and Suki were left at the table. Suki was the first one to speak"You know what, I have an idea?" Suki suggested. "You go get Katara..." Aang then continued what Suki had to say"...and you get Sokka."

Aang proceeded outside and saw Katara watching idly by to the sea.

"Katara?"

"Hey Aang."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't believe how immature Sokka is! How can he shout in front of the table and criticize my cooking?!" As the pacifist and, most importantly, the Avatar, Aang tried to ease the anger that was in her love. "But Katara, that's just it, criticism. You should learn from it no matter how ruthless it sounds. It makes you a better person...or in this case, a better cook?" Katara's face turned more red than before. "So you're insulting me now?! Ugh! Doesn't he realize I'm a bender?! Heck, he only has stink bombs and boomerang for combat. A-and he-"

"Katara, relax. Listen to yourself."

Silence was present. Katara turned to Aang with tearful eyes. She was astounded over the most silly and random fight she had ever had with his brother. Katara wasn't sure why that happened. It just did. "I'm sorry Aang. Oh darn it, I sounded so immature too." Aang then said to her, "So why don't we end up this silly dispute then?" Aang smiled to his love, now only inches apart. Katara replied, "Agreed."

Lips met.

**Breakfast Again**

"Why don't we try this again, breakfast I mean." Suki said. "Sokka, remember what I told you?"

"Oh yeah right? Uhmm..." Sokka turned to face at Katara who was beside Aang. "Katara, hey. I'm sorry for acting so childish. I have always been the goofy one and...I-I let it hold on me for one silly problem."

"I'm sorry too Sokka. I have acted so immature I felt like it wasn't me."

The two Water Tribe siblings hugged.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, I wanna ask you something Aang." Suki said. "Where is that blonde-haired girl, Patience? Do you know where she is?"

"I lend her some money so that she can stay at one of the apartments there at the city."

"And-and Aang," Sokka intervened. "Why does she know me?"

"Uhmm, well..."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Greetings Avatar. It's me, Redentoris. Professor of International Relations at Ba Sing Se University."

"Welcome Mister Redentoris. Come have breakfast with us."

"Oh no need, no need. I've just ate. So let's get right on business."

"Oh of course Mister Redentoris sir. Right this way."

Aang led Redentoris to a private meeting room.

**Humanity**

Yue was inside her apartment room. It was simple. It had a powder room, a bathroom, a living room with a fireplace in it, a bedroom and a little terrace. She smelled herself. _By the moon, I've never smelled like this since I had white hair!_ So she went to the bathroom to wash up. It felt so strange to be here, as if she was out of time. She watched her reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror.

...A blur passed by...

_Wait, what was that?_

She turned to her back. Nothing was there. Nothing. Yet it feels as though someone was watching her just a while ago. Someone or...something. She wasn't quite sure what it was so Yue tried to forget it. She dried her hair and changed clothes. Aang bought her some clothes this morning. Yue looked at it and noticed how different it was from the clothes worn during War times. It looked so modern, free and liberated. A sign on how the world has truly changed. She wore it and went to her bedroom.

It was nighttime again. She closed her eyelids and drifted off to sleep.

**She dreamt...**

In another part of the city. Sokka catches up with Princess Yue.

"Princess Yue, good morning! How about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure does know how to throw a party."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left." _Did he really said that?_ Both blushed. "So, I'm still hoping we could see more of each other."

"Do an activity, you mean?"

"Yes... at a place... for some time. Yue laughed. _Oh, he made me laugh. No one's done that before._ "I'd love to. I'll meet you on that bridge tonight." She pointed at a bridge.

"Great! I'll see you– Ah!" Sokka fell into the water.

Yue laughed again.

"Sorry."

Sokka climbed out of the water.

"That's okay, it was worth it. See you tonight."

**Yue awakened.**

It was still midnight. _Why do I keep having these dreams?_


	6. Deep Thoughts

**Nameless Bay**

Yue felt like she was torn by two choices. She wondered if her recent actions made her less of a person. She was confused and scared at the same time. She was confused on the fact on how Tui still needs her, considering the passage of time, when Yue gave enough energy to Tui as Tui gave enough for Yue. She can't understand why Tui still needs her. But she remembered Aang's words on how their bond was so strong that if they're worlds apart, the bond may tear and cause the destruction of the world.

Yue decided to go out from the apartment for fresh air. She found benches along the coastline so she sat there. Her thoughts move freely as the natural wind blew from her face. She was free at last, free from the hardships she had to went through to save her people, the Water Tribe. But being here made her question her existence.

_Do I have a purpose?_

Another wind blew and this time, it made her smile. Its gentle touch made her feel like she's a normal person, not some spirit. She then stared at the bay, so magnificent it was it captivated the late-princess's heart. The light from the Sun made beautiful reflections. She stared at it. No. She observed it.

_Look at the light. It moves so freely, it has no restraints. But my people, my Tribe, they are all restrained by laws. Oh how can they not see the beauty of freedom. Why...Why can't we choose our own love? Why do we have to be betrothed to someone we care less for. Marriage is supposed to be for love, not for power._

As she was in deep thought, something spectacular is happening.

"What the-? A fish saving its young?"

She looked at waters of the bay. She saw in it a mother chicken-fish protecting her young. The mother led them to hide in a seaweed. After that, the chicken-fish faced the spider-shark alone that was bothering them. The poor mother didn't look scared, it was determined to face the horror before it. Without hesitation, the spider-shark ate the poor mother chicken-fish. The chicken-fish made the ultimate sacrifice. A sacrifice needed to protect the more important ones. Yue realized she was crying. Tears dropped as she saw the blood flowing out of the fish. _She sacrificed herself for her babies._

Then she remembered...

**Flashback**

The moon went red, followed by everything else. All the waterbenders that were fighting suddenly lose their ability.

"Are you okay?" Sokka said.

Yue was light-headed as she said, "I feel faint."

"I feel it, too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble." Aang said.

Yue was feeling nauseous. She felt so dizzy she could throw up. The moon was part of her since she was an infant that's why she feels what Tui feels. They were connected.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

Yue, though weak, tried hard to explain her origin.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon.

Appa was now flying fast. The arctic wind was cold and deathly, but Yue felt different. For her, it was blazing hot, her sweat pouring out of her pores profusely. She was weak. Really weak. Next thing she knew, they arrived at the Oasis.

"Don't bother." Zhao said as he lifts the sack up threatening to kill Tui.

Aang screamed, "Zhao, don't!" Zhao's insanity was revealed as he said, "It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe." he said this without a single flinch. Aang was now half-scared. He said, "Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

Iroh, being the neutral man he was, supported the Avatar's words. "He is right Zhao." he said.

Zhao then calmly replied to him. "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!"

Zhao releases the koi fish into the oasis. He was planning something for his face lines were showing up. Without time to pass, he killed Tui. Then the red moon, its existence was no more.

Yue felt more weak than ever.

"There's no hope now, it's over."

**Flashback End**

Yue cried as she remembered the memories that made her who she was today. _What do I have to do? Do I have to learn something here? DO I HAVE TO MOVE ON?_ That was the problem, the root problem of all. She did not move on.

Strong winds came, the sky darkened, the lights were no more. It was about to rain. Minutes passed, the first raindrop finally poured down then came the second and then another and so on and so forth. Several people outside ran inside their apartments, but Yue just sat still. She didn't mind the rain. In fact, she loved it. It cooled her face. Her eyes slowly drifted to a place across the city, Princess Yue was now facing at Air Temple Island, planning to do something.

"I have to tell them. I have to tell him." _Sokka_

**A Letter from Toph**

"Sokka, help me here!" Aang said as he called to the strategist. "The sky bison need to get inside their shelters. I can't do it alone."

"Alright, I'm coming!" Sokka shouted for his voice wasn't audible enough because of the rain. He ran from the grounds to the Bison Shelters. Both presented food for the bison to make them go inside the shelters. It was hard work but they finished it.

"You know, if Toph was here, it would have been easier." Sokka said.

Aang then said, "Too bad she's at Ba Sing Se. Hey now that you've mentioned her, I gotta tell you something. This morning I received a letter from her."

"Well what did it say?"

"_Dear Twinkle Toes,_

_How's life there at 'Polluted City'?_

_Y'know I really missed training Earthbending with you,_

_with all your Air Philosophy smuch._

_So, I'm currently here at Ba Sing Se University._

_Teaching a class for metalbending._

_It's pretty stressful in here that I'd rather be there._

_You ask why?_

_Because I'm handling these group of teenagers,_

_who always slack off! (As if I don't do that also.)_

_Anyways, I would be glad if you replied back._

_P.S. If you're wondering how I wrote this, well I didn't._

_I asked someone duffos!_"

"I'm glad she's okay, despite the stress." Aang said.

Sokka then said. "Yeah. Hey what's that?" A small patch was glued to the letter.

"I never saw that before." Aang said as he took off the patch. Inside it was a rock. A different kind of rock. He earthbent it and it floated. "I wonder what's it for."

"Aang look, there's something written beneath the part where the patch was glued."

"It says:

_P.S.P.S. Even though you defeated Fire Lord Ozai, you still need more earthbending practice Twinkle Toes. And by the way, that rock was found by my students here. The group of teens I was referring to you about._

"Haha, looks like you're still a student of Miss Rocky despite your status!"

"Hey, hey Sokka. Someone's approaching by the pier. Is that Patience? Patience is that you?!"

**By the Gondola**

Yue ferried a ride towards Air Temple Island. It still was raining hard. She was breathing heavily for her heart was heavy. _This is it. I'm ready._ It took several minutes for the gondola to reach the island.

As they were nearing the small pier, someone shouted. She couldn't see the speaker though as the rain clouded much of her vision.

"Hey, hey Sokka. Someone's approaching by the pier. Is that Patience? Patience is that you?!"

Yue recognized the voice as Aang's. The gondola has stopped. She thanked the man rowing it and went on her way to the island.

**Surprise Visitor**

"Aang! Aang!" Yue called. "Aang! I think it's time-"

"Hey hey, calm down Yue. I'm sure we can-"

"Wait, what-what did you call her?" Sokka said, now confused.

Silence was adrift. The rain now pounding hard to the ground. Then the doors of the temple opened. It was Katara and Suki.

"Aang, Sokka what's taking so long?" They were now approaching the three stunned people. Soon, the two joined. Yue, Aang, Sokka, Katara and Suki were now all at the Bison Shelters, but it seemed Yue was at another place.

The truth was about to be revealed.


	7. Truth Be Revealed

**An Assumption**

"Aang, is everything alright in here?" Katara asked. She took notice of the stranger and finally noticed it was Yue (as Patience). "Hey Patience, its cold out here don't you think? Why don't you get inside, we have a cup of tea there to warm you up."

"In fact, why don't we all get inside. We're done working here." Sokka said abruptly.

"Okay then." Katara said, not having a single idea what has just transpired. The five of them walked towards the entrance door. Katara used waterbending to shield them from the rain. Although she blocked the rain, for Yue, it was still raining. In fact, her nervousness made it more cold than it really was it made her shiver more than the rest were. _There's no way I can stop this anymore. This is my doing, I have to face it._ Yue was more confused than ever. She wondered if she really did the right thing in the first place. _But I'm tired of being the one always sacrificing._

Death truly changes a person.

"Sokka," Suki said to him as he held his hand. "Why have you becoming so gloomy all of a sudden? Did Appa lick your face again?" But Sokka didn't answer. It was like he was in deep thought. He has never shown this face since Sozin's Comet.

Aang opened the door for them, the last one to enter was Yue. She hesitated at first but entered nonetheless. The living room was warm and comfortable but even that didn't stop Yue from shivering. Katara offered her tea." This should warm you up, it's from Iroh's tea shop.

"Yes, I've met him during-" Yue stopped suddenly. Realizing she slipped her tongue, she just drank the tea.

"Met him where?!" Sokka asked.

"Uhmm, met him at the uhhh..." Yue was now pale as the moon.

"Met him at North Pole, am I right?! You met him when-"

Yue was now crying so hard that Katara, being the mother-like figure that she is, went to her and comforted her. "Sokka, don't scream at her like that. You're acting like a complete paranoid."

It's a miracle Yue was still able to talk. "No, Katara. He has every right to be angry. I left him alone years ago and-"

"Alright! That proves it!" Sokka shouted. "You're hiding something!"

"Please Sokka, let her explain-" Aang hopped in.

"So you're BOTH hiding something." Anger was now present in Sokka's voice. "Aang, why did you call her Yue?!"

Suki stood up and went near Sokka. "Sokka, what's going on in here?"

"I have an assumption that she is Princess Yue, of the Northern Water Tribe!"

**Cat's Out of the Bag**

"What?!" Katara and Suki said together. Katara then said, "That's crazy Sokka. Yue's long gone since the siege at the North. We saw that happen."

"Then explain to me then why she knew us in the first place, why she looked angry at Suki after knowing we were engaged and why Aang called her an old friend!"

Silence again. It seemed that in every silence was a heart shouting silent screams. _Yue's_ silent screams. For her, every moment of it was heart-wrenching. After those horrifying snippets of silence, Yue finally confirmed. "It's true Katara. I am Princess Yue."

Katara was dumbfounded. "But, but you don't look like-" "I don't look like my old self, I know. But there was a reason for all of this." Katara, Suki and Sokka were eager to listen. Aang already heard of this but listened anyway.

"That night of the siege, I gave back the life Tui has given me. I did it to save my people because they needed me. I made the ultimate sacrifice. Because I was bonded with him for a very long time, I too was taken away. But overtime we both regained our energies, our life force to its maximum through that connection." She then turned to Aang. "Aang, do you remember that night when you tried to get away from your friends after knowing that the world thought you were dead?" Aang nodded. "I intentionally appeared to you because we felt the same way. I know, Aang, that you understand my intentions. Just like that night, you have to sacrifice your existence for a much better plan. You felt bad because it hurts to sacrifice. That's what I feel too. Death can really change the way a person thinks."

Suki then said, "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Let me finish, Suki. By the time Ozai was defeated, Tui became more balanced as ever. A repercussion of the world restoring to its original balance, thanks to the Avatar. Now that Tui was balanced, he was able to stand on his own. But there was a slight problem, due to the long period of time I was with Tui, I became more one with him as ever, I became Tui and and Tui became me."

"But why did you return then if you knew this bond was inseparable?" Katara asked.

"That's the problem, I didn't knew then until Aang told me the consequences. He told me that if Tui and I were dimensions away, the bond would tear and the balance would once again tip its scales. I'm so sorry. I was too foolish, too human to think otherwise." She then faced Sokka. "But I did that for you Sokka, I was tired of being away from all I loved. Sokka, you're the reason I am here."

Sokka was staring blankly at space, not knowing what to say. Suki, however were having mixed emotions on what Yue had just said. "But I know that now, we were never meant for-"

Yue stopped talking as Sokka suddenly hugged him.

"I missed you so much Yue. Why did you left me Yue? Why did you?" Sokka said with tears flowing out from his eyes.

"I had to do it Sokka." Both of them now were crying.

"I think we should leave them alone for now." Aang suggested. Suki, Katara and Aang went outside while Yue and Sokka were left inside the temple. The rain has stopped its cold beating, the Sun's radiance was beginning to pave out on the diminishing dark clouds. There was calm in the sky. Suki was still not convinced she was Yue. She felt her anger bubbling inside of her. _Why would Sokka believe that lady's claims so easily?_

**Messenger Hawk**

Although Yue's identity was now confirmed, she still declined the offer to live with them at the temple. She prefers to take it a little easy. _Maybe this is the start of a normal life._ But she remembered again that Sokka was now engaged to Suki, that she needs to return to the Spirit World. Not to mention the fact that her father doesn't know she was back. She was stuck on what to do next. Should she go back to the Spirit World right now? Heck, she doesn't even know if there's a way to return there. She then turned to the telephone. She has never seen anything like it. She forgot how advanced the world has become since her absence. Yue tried and tried but doesn't successfully use it. _Hmmm, I wonder if there are Messenger Hawks available in here, I mean, this city is supposed to be a melting pot of cultures right?_

She went out of her apartment to search for such a shop. And luckily it was just across the street. The shop has a large billboard that says **Mr. Ming-Qua's Messenger Hawk Aviary - Now Available For Citizenz of Republic City!**. As she went inside, she marveled at the hundreds of messenger hawks that were caged. It was so noisy and smelly. She approached the old Fire-Nation man at the counter.

"Welcome young lady, in here to buy a hawk?" the old man said.

It was so weird for Yue to talk to someone from the Fire Nation, the nation who tried to kill her people. _Zhao_

"Yes please."

The old man went to the storage room. He was gone for quite some time. As Yue waited, she walked around the shop and explored. _The world has truly changed. So did the people._ She was not used to buying stuff on her own because when she was still a princess, she had servants to do it for her. However, despite the current situation, she was happy that she was doing something on her own. _Freedom_. Out of the restraints of the laws of her Tribe, she was free to do anything. The door of the storage room opened and the old man was now carrying a cage with a messenger hawk with it. It seemed to be tamed unlike the other hawks in display. She used the yuans Aang has given to her.

"Thank you Mr. Ming-Qua."

"Oh my dear, I'm not Mr. Ming Qua. I'm Shao-lo. Mr. Ming Qua is the owner of all the shops, I'm just a cashier. Hehe."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Shao-lo then. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

**A secret message**

Yue proceeded to her room. She decided for a hawk because she doesn't want to go to the temple herself. She wanted some space for a while. Yue wrote on the paper, it said:

_Aang, have you found a way to open the doors to the Spirit World yet?_

She folded it and put it inside the tube at the back of the hawk. She opened the window and let the hawk fly. Yue watched it as it approached Air Temple Island.

Yue waited eagerly for the reply.


	8. Vanished Contact

**Finding a Way**

The messenger hawk beat its wings. It flew graciously in the night sky. With it was the message that could change the course of events. From the city, two pair of sparkling eyes watched as the hawk flew away to the island. The hawk reached its destination. Like a trained spy, it successfully entered the premises without waking anybody, except for Aang. Sokka, Suki and Katara were all snoring loudly, distracted from their blissful dreams to even notice the Avatar waking up. Aang felt something when the hawk landed on the open window as if someone intentionally woke him up just to read the message. Aang stood up and approached the hawk. He opened the tube at its back and took the paper out. He gave the hawk some food before letting it fly back to wherever its owner is. He read the contents of the paper.

_Aang, have you found a way to open the doors to the Spirit World yet?_

He was sure it came from Yue. Aang was slightly disappointed of himself for not working a way on the matter. Well, no one can blame him, he's a busy Avatar. So then he walked out of the bedroom and went outside. He walked towards the little temple off to the higher places of the island. This is where he meditated all the time. Its a perfect place because it was away from all the other buildings of the island. The wind was cold, Aang forgot to wear his more thicker Air Nomad Robes. He took out his meditative necklace and made the lotus position. The necklace were made of beads embedded with spiritual energies and can only be used by gurus and Avatars. He touched every bead, concentrating on the energy. He tried to summon the past Avatar. He concentrated even harder but no one was there to talk to. He decided to go to the Spirit World. He closed his eyes and meditated deeply. His eyes and tattoes suddenly glowed.

Aang was finally in the Avatar State.

**Search for the Old**

Aang opened his eyes and found himself in the Spirit World. Much like Yue's experience of the place, he can also smell the breath-wind and can see the ever-changing landscape of the Spirit World. "Hello. Avatar Roku? Avatar Kyoshi? Anybody?" He called for the other past Avatars. Aang continued to call them over and over again. No one responded. Aang observed everywhere. The landscape was now a swamp-like environment. The tress had no leaves in them. The ground soft and fluffy. The sky above was brownish-yellow filled with stars and other unknown objects. Then he looked for figures and spirits. He looked everywhere but nothing. The daunting fact came to him that the Spirit World was deserted. "This is not possible. This place should be crowded with spirits." He walked and walked and walked yet he found nothing. Not even a floating spirit. "Where is everybody?" Then he realized he stepped on something, it was a piece of parchment. It wrote:

_Solstice_

"Of course! During the Solstice, the veil between the world of spirits and humans are thin. Maybe I can help Yue during that time. And the solstice is just a week from now." Aang said gleefully. But he had another question in mind.

"Who wrote this?"

Seeing as his question can't be answered he decided to go back. He closed his eyes and repulsed the energies from the beads, and when he opened them he was back in the island. "I gotta tell Yue." He said so with anticipation to help.

**A Visit from the Avatar**

In the morning, Aang immediately went to Appa. "Appa, yip yip!" Appa growled and beat its tail. The sky bison approached the city and landed on the ground. Aang let Appa sleep and the Avatar went on its way to one of the apartment buildings. Meanwhile, inside one of the apartment room, Yue was sitting on one of the couches in the living room eagerly waiting for the Avatar. _I hope he comes sooner._ Yue was wearing another RC clothes given by Aang. Her blonde hair was braided intricately like the way the women of her Tribe does. Suddenly, she heard a knock. She approached the door and opened it, it was Aang. "Yue, I know how you can communicate with Tui. Make negotiations." Aang said with his breath heavy from sweating.

"Oh Aang, come in have a seat." Yue said eagerly. She lead him to one of the couches and Aang talked to her immediately.

"During a solstice," Aang explained, "The veil between the two worlds are thin which means we don't need too much power to get to the 'other side'. And the solstice is just a week from now!"

"That's good news! Now I wonder what I'm gonna do before the solstice?"

"Lead a normal day." Aang suggested.

_Yes, finally. Just a few days of normal life would suffice. Thank you spirits, you have always been good to me._

**Spiritual War**

A black spirit appeared to the Spirit of the Mystic. The Spirit of the Mystic was sitting on the top of the mountain as always with his crystal ball. He then spoke to the black spirit. "You have it then?"

"Yes, I've successfully taken hand of **The Cup of The Earth Spirit**. And I've also successfully used it against every single spirit in here." said the black spirit.

"Splendid." said the Spirit of the Mystic as he maniacally laughed. "The world shall be mine in no time."

**Unmatched**

Sokka was in Republic City walking towards the street where Yue's apartment was located. He was planning to visit her and to go have picnic at the park. He found the apartment and went inside the building. After finding her room he knocked at the door. He waited and it seems no one was home. After a couple of minutes he decided to return to the island when the door opened. Yue's eyes widened as she saw him. She tried her earnest not to show signs of shyness. "Sokka! Uhmm..." but in vain as she blushed so all of a sudden. "Why don't you come inside?" Yue opened the door for him and Sokka saw that Aang was there too.

"Oh heyyy Aang, didn't see you there." Sokka was cautious not to let Aang know of his plans for picnic. "I can see that you're busy, I might as well go?" Aang stood up and said, "No it's alright I was going out anyway. So Yue don't forget okay?" Yue nodded in response. Aang went out and only Yue and Sokka were left alone. Yue's heart was now beating fast. Sokka was the first to speak "So Yue, how about we-"

"-do an activity together?"

"-do an activity together?"

Both of them said that and both blushed. They were finishing each other's sentences. "I was planning something aaand since you're back I guess we could hang out or something?" Sokka said. Yue's joy was indescribable but she remembered that he was already engaged to Suki. "No, I can't Sokka. You're engaged, this is wrong." Sokka, upon hearing this, frowned. "I guess it's the other way around this time. Me being engaged and-"

"-me being the one to suffer?" Again, Yue finished his sentence. Sokka was right. Before, Yue was the one engaged. Now, it's Sokka who's the one engaged. Fate does work in mysterious ways. "But Yue, this is not a 'date date'. This'll just be a friendly picnic. There's nothing bad about friendly picnics." Sokka said, smiling. "Hmm, I guess there isn't." Yue said, also smiling. They both went out and headed for the Park.

**Dilemma**

Aang just arrived back on the island. Katara greeted him at the grounds. "Aang, where have you been? You've missed breakfast?" Aang then said, "I was just checking with Yue." Both of them went inside and found a complete mess of Suki. She said, "Where is Sokka?" Aang then replied, "Oh he's with Yue back at the apartment." Suki's face immediately turned red.

"**You mean that Patience girl?!**"

Suki stormed out of the temple and headed straight for the gondola. As she reached the port of Republic City, she jumped out without even saying something to the driver. She went to the apartment of Yue and she knocked and knocked. There seems to be nobody inside. She forcefully opened the door through her knowledge of martial arts. There was literally no one home. She searched everywhere, from Downtown to Central City Station. But Suki unsuccessfully did not find them. She only has one last place to search for-Republic City's Central Park.


	9. The Great Separation

**Fight Between Two Flowers**

Suki's anger at Yue made her more fierce than ever. She ran towards the gates of the park and didn't care if she bumped at a person, she just wanted to find Sokka fast. The park is a huge one. The place was abundant in greenery and is landscaped with small hills, deciduous trees, and impeccably kept grass. A pond stretches along the park's entirety, with stone arched bridges built over the surface to allow easy passage. Suki's brash search was attracting attention from the locales. It seemed so hard to find one person on such a huge place, but Suki doesn't give up too easily. Unlike Yue, Suki is a strong warrior. She was almost like Sokka minus the jokes. After what seemed to be days, she finally saw them. Sokka and Yue sat together on a wide blanket facing the river. Suki was on their backs but they did not saw her as they were busy talking and laughing. They were getting food from a-

"-That's the handmade basket I gave Sokka months ago!" Suki, her face now red, pulled out her fans and was ready to attack Yue any moment. "**Hey, Patience!**". Both of them faced their backs and saw Suki's anguish face facing upon Yue's. Suki threw one of her metal fans at her and unconsciously, Yue shielded herself by covering her face with her arms. She did not know that by doing so, she waterbent the water on the riverbank unto Suki.

"Ahhh!" Suki was thrown backwards by the force of the water. Sokka, on the other hand was dumbfounded and at a loss for words as two femme fatales battled. He did not expect the "friendly" picnic to end up in this mess. Sokka said to Suki who was standing up after being thrown down, "Suki, stop this! We-we were just doing a friendly picnic!" Suki heard him but did not face him, "**Shut up!**" Yue then spoke to the angry Kyoshi warrior, "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"**Look I don't know who you are lady! Just shut up and fight!**"

But Yue didn't want to fight. Suki on the other hand, drew out her Kyoshi sword and headed towards her. Yue defended herself and made an ice shield but Suki managed to shatter it. Suki once again flung her sword towards Yue. The Tribal Princess tried to dodge but the sword successfully hit a small section of her shoulder, she was bleeding a little bit. Sokka who was just recovering from his loss-of-words episode, took his boomerang and threw it at Suki's sword. The sword flew out of her hand. "Suki, don't be so brash! I-I'm sure we can talk about this!" Suki then again replied without facing him, "**What's there to talk about?! It's perfectly clear to me what's going on here!**" She took out another fan and threw it to Yue. But Yue, being an inexperienced waterbender, threw the blob of water on the wrong person, she shot it at Sokka and froze him. Now, it's only Suki and Yue. The two did not realize how they were attracting **so much** attention. Yue, with no choice but to defend herself, waterbent the whole river unto Suki while Suki jumped and was ready to punch Yue when suddenly-

"-Suki, Yue stop this fight right now!" It was Aang up above riding Appa. Katara was also there. Aang went to the Avatar State briefly and restored the river's water. and the damaged landscape. Appa landed on the grassy land. Katara jumped down and saw the wound on Yue's shoulder. Katara was a master of the healing arts. She took out her water pouch and waterbent the liquid around her hands. The water glowed with a bluish light and place them upon the wound. Yue breathed out a sigh of relief as the feeling of her chi being restored rejuvenated her tired body. Aang saw the frozen body of Sokka and waterbent the water to liquid form. He was again able to breathe. Sokka was confused to what just happened. He missed the epilogue of the fight between the two flowers. "Alright tell me exactly what happened here." Aang demanded, his Avatar authority made the whole park so silent. Only the breeze were audible. "Suki attacked us suddenly like some angry platypus bear!" Sokka said, sitting on the grassy land facing Aang. Suki then said, "You can't blame me Sokka, after what I just witnessed!" Suki then faced the peace-making Avatar. "Aang, this woman here who claims she's the dead Princess, is taking advantage of her charms to get to Sokka! It's clearly evident!" Next she faced the master healer. "Katara, look at the woman you're healing, she doesn't even look like Yue!" Yue then responded, "Suki please. I know what you're thinking, and it's wrong! We were not doing anything, we were just having a picnic. But I can't really blame you, I'm so sorry Suki." Suki didn't respond. The Gaang was silent. Finally, Suki broke the silence.

**"I want out."**

Sokka, Katara and Aang together said, "What?!" Sokka then stood up and approached Suki. "What do you mean out Suki?" The Kyoshi warrior responded, **"It means I'm returning to Kyoshi Island. I want out of the Gaang."** Suki then ran away from them. She reached the **front** gate of the park, opening it and went on her way. Suki was gone. Sokka was now teary-eyed and red-faced, **"Errr, this is all your fault Yue! If you haven't returned, this wouldn't have happened!"** Sokka then ran away from them and went to the **back** gate of the park. Katara then said to Aang, "I'll go get Sokka. I'll try to find Suki. You just stay here with Yue." Katara ran to the direction of the back gate where Sokka went off.

Aang then went near Yue. Yue was crying, "This is all my fault Aang. I should have known better to understand I'm no longer needed in this world."

**Separate Ways**

Aang, Katara and Yue were inside the Air Temple Island. Katara was the first one to speak, "Aang, Yue, I have something important to tell you. Sokka decided to return to the South Pole and since I'm his sister, it's just right for me to accompany him. I do hope you understand my reasons." Aang and Yue nodded to imply _We understand_. "Just take care sweetie" Aang said to Katara. The pair kissed their goodbyes and after that she went on her way. Next thing they know, Katara and Sokka were now all away from Republic City. They still did not know where Suki was but Aang assumed she had already went on her way back to Kyoshi Island. Only Aang and Yue were left behind. "Aang, would you mind if I return to my apartment?" Yue asked. Aang then responded, "Of course, I'll understand. I know what you're going through is hard."

Yue returned to her apartment, went to her bedroom and laid down. She had enough conflicts for one day.

**A Plan After All**

"Much as I expected!" The Spirit of the Mystic said, facing the crystal ball. "Now that the Avatar's friends are away, we can further push our plans."

A voice in the crystal ball then replied, "Just a week left, Mystic, and the world shall be ours!"


	10. The Long Run

**A Hard "Move On"**

Moving on from the reality that no one can control their own stories was a normal part on the lives of many. Yue was still asleep. The Sun's rays penetrated her bedroom's curtains and made the room more bright than it really was. It enhanced the unique brown-colored wallpapers draped on the earth wall. Yue did not close the window before sleeping last night to let air freely flow. The wind flapped the curtains and made delicate sounds indicating it was going to be a windy day. Yue was draped in her red-colored Fire Nation sheets, her bed an imported Earth Kingdom green-colored spring bed. But what Yue loved the most from her comfy bedroom were the different Water Tribe polar bear fur-covered lamps. It reminded her of her homeland. Her messenger hawk, whom she named Shi-Zhe, squawked constantly inside its cage and made Yue flinch repeatedly and then finally woke her up. She woke up with a severe headache and she didn't knew the cause. "By the moon! My head hurts a lot. I wonder if they have healers here in the city, I bet they have" Deep inside, Yue knew she was just recovering from the events of the day before. Sokka's words were still fresh from her memory.

_"Errr, this is all your fault Yue! If you haven't returned, this wouldn't have happened!"_

All the automobiles' constant honking were audible from her room, all the more reason to have woken her up. Together with Shi-Zhe's squawking, the room now seems vibrating all throughout. Yue decided to find a way to find a place of peace and quiet...and also a place to distract herself from what just happened. So she went off from her bed, took a bath, and then changed to new clothes. Her head was still throbbing, like a bird monkey punching its way out on her skull. She decided to do a little exploring outside so she went downstairs and went to the streets of Republic City. Across the road was the messenger hawk aviary, the door to it said **Close**. So instead she observed other skyscrapers. She was busy watching the different buildings that she did not notice a man running towards her. The man also did not notice Yue because he was busy looking towards his back. The man seems to be running from a group of men. It just dawned to Yue someone was about to bump her and...too late. Both Yue and the man was thrown to the ground. The man had a big sack held in his left hand. "Next time, don't block the way!"

**Mysterious News**

Mr. Redentoris, the professor from Ba Sing Se University, was back from the Earth Kingdom. Ever since the disbandment of Team Avatar, Aang was left to sleep alone in his bedroom. Aang, who was snoring loudly from his sleep, was woken up by the loud knocking of the temple doors. He stretched his arms and made an air ball that directed him towards the doors. Aang opened it and was surprised to see the professor. He didn't expect him to come that day as he wasn't notified that he will be. Aang welcomed him and directed him to one of the chairs. The Avatar tried to greet the fat and bearded professor.

"Good morning Mister Redentoris sir. I didn't exp-"

But Mr. Redentoris shushed him and said, "Avatar, there is no time to spare. I've been sent here personally by King Kuei to tell you a really bad news. Toph Beifong has been missing for two days now."

The Avatar then said, "What?"

"Unfortunately, her disappearance is still a mystery. We interviewed every professor and student present in the university but all of them doesn't know a thing." Aang didn't knew what to say at the sudden bad news choked down on him. He just listened for more he has to say. "Worse of all, I have a missing student. The King sent a search party all over the world to search for the both of them. We still haven't had a word for Toph but the search for Patience-"

Aang then interrupted him, "-Wait, Patience?"

The professor continued, "Yes. Patience. That's the name of the missing student." Redentoris took out a **missing** flyer from one of his pockets and handed it to him. The drawing on the **missing** flyer looks a lot like the new appearance of...Yue. Redentoris then proceeded to tell him more. "The King wants your help Avatar Aang. The United Forces and the Earth Kingdom military has signed a contract to find the missing student Patience. Our intel says Patience was somewhere here five days ago wearing green kimono. Coincidentally, that was what Patience was last wearing the night before she disappeared."

The professor stood up and went to the kitchen. "I'll get us some tea if you don't mind?" Aang, who was still on the process of understanding it all said, "Uhh, sure sure."

**Arrest of an Innocent**

"Next time, don't block the way!" the man said. The sack that he was holding was revealed to be a sack of yuans. After Yue and the man bumped on each other, the sack flew from his hands and scattered the yuans all over the sidewalk. The metal-bending police metalbent the metal wires from their wrists and the metal wires wrapped around the man's arms.

"Uhhh, get this thing off me! If this lady over here didn't block the way, I would have been richer than Sato!" the man exclaimed. Yue dusted herself after hitting the ground, her white clothes has been dirtied by the ground. One police then silenced the captured thief, "Sir,you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law and by the United Republic Council." The other police proceeded to pick up the scattered yuans all over the ground. Another police went to Yue to apologize for what the man did, "I'm so sorry for the mess-" But the police speaking to Yue stopped talking, he was sure that-"Men, I think we have found the missing student."

Yue didn't understood what the police just said because, as far as she can remember, she wasn't enrolled to any institution. "What? Look I think you're referring to another person." But the police did not respond, instead he metalbent metal wires to her wrist just like the arrested thief. Both the confused Tribal princess and the thief were led to the police van across the street and let them enter inside the back of the vehicle. The thief sat down while Yue was still standing up from utter confusion and disbelief.

"Hehe, looks like we're in it together beautiful." said the thief. _Something is really wrong._


	11. Journey Out

**Troubled Vision**

"I'll get us some tea if you don't mind?"

"Uhh, sure sure."

Mr. Redentoris stood up from his comfy couch and went to the kitchen. The kitchen was a circular room. It was just like any other normal kitchen, nothing special. He was searching for cups and tea leaves. Being a man who doesn't like to act so slowly, he searched for the cupboard where the leaves were situated. At last he found the one he was looking for. White Jasmin tea leaves. It was inside a glass container. He took out the contents from the glass container to start making some tea but due to him being always acting so fast and clumsy, he dropped it on the floor and shattered the whole thing, leaving the variety of Jasmin leaves on the ground. As soon as Aang heard the sound of broken glass, he rose from his seat and went to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry young Avatar, I'm sure I can provide you with another?" Redentoris said, his sweat more visible than ever on his fat and bearded face. Aang, who was always the pacifist, said. "That's alright Mister Redenoris sir. I can always ask for free Jasmin tea leaves from Iroh." Redentoris and Aang proceeded to pick up the scattered tea leaves on the floor. As Aang was picking all of it on the ground, he suddenly found something peculiar, "Hey what is this?" The avatar picked up a roll of paper. "I was sure this wasn't inside the container." When he touched the paper, he went to a trance-like state and saw a vision:

_"...you can't get to Twinkle Toes! Not without facing me first!" Toph Beifong used earthbending and hurled some giant boulders to some unknown dark force._

_"You're right, I have to get to you first. You are one of the three I need to collect.", the unknown spirit spoke._

_The spirit raised one of its tentacle-hands and pointed it at Toph. Some dark energy beam projected out from its tentacle-hand and hit Toph._

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_And just like that, Toph and the spirit vanished into thin air._

**Inside The Headquarters**

The truck drove for a while. Yue wasn't so sure where they were headed, nor did she have nay idea why she was captured in the first place. Yue wasn't sitting down, instead she was standing still inside the police van. For a time, both of the captured didn't speak anything at all, until finally the captured thief faced Yue and asked, "So what's your story, young lady?" Yue simply answered what was really on her mind, "Actually, I have no idea." The thief then laughed, smirked and sneered, "I must have hit you in the head harder than I thought."

The vehicle finally halted to a stop. It seemed that they have reached their destination. Yue saw the metal doors of the van opened till light came from the darkness of the interior. The police officers directed both Yue and the thief out of the van and led them straight inside what seemed to be a police headquarters. Yue looked at the architecture of the building. Domes and steeples adorned the top of the structure and numerous large pillars supported the roof. A platform on the highest dome had police airships landing on it. The front courtyard and streets surrounding the headquarters were lined with interconnecting metal cables supported by tall wooden poles. She turned her eyes to the metal statue on a pedestal high above the building's front entrance.

_**...Help me...**_

_Woah-? Who said that?_ It was as if someone whispered to her ear. She knew that it wasn't anyone she was with right now. _And...I know I that I didn't heard it from my ears. I heard it from...my mind._

Both of them were now inside the headquarters with the police surrounding them. There were desks that line the back of the spacious lobby and a rack of keys hanged on the far wall. Along the sides of the room were benches for people to sit down. In the center of the lobby floor was a slab of earth with an emblem on it that seems to be the emblem representing the police.

The officers that were guarding the thief led him to a hallway, but Yue was left alone in the lobby. "Stay here," said one of the police officers. The Tribal princess didn't have a single idea what had been going on for the past minutes. _It has been a strange week for me._

**Shocking News**

"Aang! Aang?!" Redentoris asked as he tried to wake the Avatar up. He was about to call medical Healers when Aang flinched and groaned, "Wh-Wha just'-?" He was still recovering from the vivid vision he had a while ago. The fat and bearded professor then asked, "Aang? Are you alright? You fainted. What happened to you?" Aang answered, "I think I had a vision of Toph, she was in some kind of trouble. And there was this spirit." Redentoris then replied, "Spirits are involved in this? By the badgermoles! This is a huge problem!" Just then there came a knocking on the door. Both of them went back to the living room with Aang opening the door. It was a Metalbending police officer.

"Good morning Mr. Aang, Mr. Redentoris. I'm here regarding on the matter of the missing student, Patience. Our police force believe that we have found her."

**Interrogating An Innocent**

A police officer went back to the lobby to get to Yue. "Come with me, miss." Yue followed the officer. They went to another hallway different from the one the thief went to. At the end of the hallway was a metal door. As they reached it, the officer opened the door through his bending. The interior of the holding cells were constructed entirely of metal. A large metal table sits in the center of the room with handcuffs on its surface. Metal panels surrounded the walls of the cell. The police asked Yue to sit down on the chair that was beside the table. Yue did so and the officer once again left her alone. The princess waited for someone to at least come and talk to her. She waited and waited. Hours passed yet still no one entered the room. Finally, the metal door opened and there were two came in: Aang and a fat and bearded man Yue did not recognize.

The latter was the one to speak first, "Patience, thank the spirits the police found you! What have you been up to all this time? Did you know your classmates missed you so much, especially Jasper!" Yue, who did not understand anything of what the fat guy had just said, turned to Aang and said, "Aang? Why did you tell him my alias?" Mr. Redentoris' mouth opened and his eyes wide, "Alias? Have you two met?" Aang didn't know what to say so Yue spoke to the fat professor and told him all about what happened to her, starting from the spirit world until the time she found herself at the city. But the professor did not believe her claims, "Oh my dear Patience, I am so sorry for giving you so much stress. I promise when you return I'll give you only less number of homework. Oh dear, I can't believe I've turned you into a raving lunatic. Ha! Claiming to be the dead princess. I know just what you need." Redentoris summoned for the police who were guarding at the other side of the door and requested, "Call the mental institute and tell them to have my student undergo anti-stress therapy." Yue then shouted, "No! It really is me! You may have the wrong person good sir. I am truly Princess Yue!" But Redentoris didn't listen to her. It seemed to Aang and Yue that there was no way out of this. Aang decided to use his powers and entered the Avatar State, hurled giant balls of fire to the police and the professor. After they momentarily stunned, Aang snatched Yue up and went out of the headquarters using powerful airbending. Waiting outside was Appa. Both of them climbed up hurriedly as they saw dozens of metalbending police trying to catch them. He ordered Appa to fly, "Appa, yip yip!" The sky bison growled and beat his tail so hard, they reached the sky in no time. Finally, Yue and Aang are out of the crime-ridden city. The cops lost their trail.

"Aang, what was that all about? Back there?" Yue asked. But Aang threw another question at her, "Yue, tell me again who sent you here?" Yue then answered, "The spirit calls himself The Spirit of the Mystic." The avatar then answered, "I think that spirit is the one causing all of the problems we've been having recently, I mean, think about it. Surely, he knows you're return could bring the destruction of the world! _*ehem*_ No offense. Just three days ago, Sokka and Katara were having the most random sibling fight they ever had. They didn't sound like themselves at all. Do you remember your fight with Suki? Have you observed her face, her actions? Believe me, Suki, even when angered, isn't all that fierce despite her being this strong warrior. I believe the spirit's task was to disband us, Team Avatar. If I'm right, then he has succeeded." Yue was still trying to absorb all Aang had said, but all of it seemed right. Yue then asked him, "What about my appearance, this new body the spirit has created for me." "I think he did not create that body, I think you borrowed it from someone else." Aang said. Yue was having a hard time swallowing what the avatar assumed. "I also got this paper. The moment I touched this, I had a vision of Toph. You may not knew since-" "I know who she is! Or I think so, I kind of sensed her back...oh never mind." Yue said. She continued, "Why don't you open it Aang?" Aang did so. The contents seemed to be written in blood. They did not understood the writing for it seemed that it had been written in an ancient language. Aang and Yue were disappointed and the avatar put it back to his pocket.

"So, what do we do now?" Yue asked. "Follow our old plan. Talk to Tui. That means we have to return to your homeland. Back to The Northern Water Tribe." Yue was now eager to see her home town again, at the same time nervous because her people will not be able to recognize her. "But first we gotta find a town nearby. I'm starving."


	12. Town of Old

**Burning Questions**

It had been several hours that Appa was flying in the air. Aang's eyes glued to the earth below to watch if they had passed a small village. All he saw were the snowy mountains of United Republic of Nations. The group still had not passed the boundary between URN and the Earth Kingdom. Yue watched their rear from time to time to know if their were any flying airships that had succesfully tracked them. To both their relief, there wasn't. Momo was also with them, playing around Aang's staff. The avatar, whose eyes still dotted below, finally saw a small village. It seemed to them that they had finally passed the boundary and were now officially inside the territory of Earth Kingdom. Yue was happy for that but Aang knew that they still were not completely safe. His face, despite finding a village, had shown more worry lines than ever. He knew, as Redentoris had explained, that the United Forces and The Earth Kingdom military signed a contract to form a search party all over the world to search for the missing Toph. Another search party was conducted to find the missing Ba Sing Se University student named Patience, who mysteriously, was Yue at the same time. The avatar had told Yue not long ago of what he thinks had really happened to the princess on the process of returning here on Earth. Aang believed that the Spirit of the Mystic did not actually create a new body for Yue but rather, he took another one, took out it's soul, and put Yue's into it. This means that, presently, Yue is possessing the body of another. The only question now was where the soul of the actual Patience was. More importantly, for Aang, was the most burning question of all: **Where in the world is Toph?**

**Harbor Town**

Aang commanded Appa to descend to that small village the avatar had seen, so the bison directed his flight downard. Aang and Yue held to the saddle tightly to avoid falling. Strong wind hit their faces as they were descending. Down and down they went until grass-filled earth was troddened for by Appa's gigantic feet. The sky bison was tired too easily as it was getting old. Momo, who shared a strong friendship towards Appa, stayed and seemd to brush its hair as a sign of caring. Aang told them to stay here and eat the grass if they want to. Yue, however, was again displaying signs of childish happiness as she watched the normality of the people that were there. Yue then went to Aang and said, "Aang, this place is beautiful isn't it?" Aang, who was getting grass from the ground, said, "Nah, I've been here before and I didn't really like the attitude of some of the folks that lived here. This was also the place where I reminisced on my failures of being the avatar." The town they were currently at was the harbor town where he, Katara and Sokka went to to replenish their supplies for their journey. Aang went on to explain, "It was funny, really. During that time, Sokka met this fisherman who was willing to go fishing against his wife's warning that there was an upcoming storm that might threaten his life. Sokka, who really, and always wanted to find a job in his own way, took the oppurtunity to be that fisherman's assistant in his hopes of earning a large income, and boy, was he wrong. Right then, the fisherman recognized me as the Avatar and accused me of abandoning the world for one hundred years, claiming my absence was responsible for all the warfare and suffering that occurred . Well, it really was my fault all along, I chose to deny my being the Avatar." Yue, who was listening intently, was also worried. "Aang, what if I'm the same as you. I abandoned the moon spirit only so I can be with my loved ones again. But me returning here means a new war might happen. Is it really wrong to wish to be with who you loved?" Aang's heart reached out for Yue. As the Avatar, it was his job to calm the troubled mind. "Princess, it isn't wrong to wish for that. But you have to see the bigger picture, will you really return here to see your loved ones briefly for a short period of time only to summon a new chaos or protect the ones you love and know they are happy?" Yue, of course, will choose the latter. But the problem was she was always the on to sacrifice. Yue is already tired and wants to feel what it was to be human again. Aang can't blame her, even he wished that he had a '"day off"'.

Yue watched all the people that were there. Some were busy calling for customers to buy their fruits, others were on their rowing boats, ready to fish. The harbor town was quite mountainous, and the village's inland portions extend high into a mountainside. The ground was uneven and rough, there are few paved pathways or roads and all green-tiled buildings were on a different elevation comparative to each other. Most houses were constructed on bare rock. Despite being a small community, the town's port was somewhat lively. Ships and boats dock in one of the harbor's four piers, all of which were equal in length and made from wooden planks. The port had numerous stores, fruit stands, and warehouses, among other facilities. The stores and fruit stands sell a variety of sea-based and nutritional products, including fish, banana, apple, orange, and watermelon. Fruit stands were wooden, small, and had a colorful tarp on the top, probably for decoration. They lie in front of stores, which were more capacious and had a green roof. Warehouses are similar in design to stores. Aang and Yue spotted only one inn in the town. Before going further, Aang gave Yue and himself some hooded robes which he brought to ensure they're prescence there were hidden. Finally, after putting them on, Aang and Yue went to the doors of the inn. The inn was just an ordinary house which means there were limited rooms available. There was an old woman sweeping its floors. She seemed busy but greeted the two, "Welcome newcomers. Luck you we have no visitors for this day so there are still plenty of rooms available. Come, I have two just newly cleaned." The old innkeeper took some keys from the pockets of her apron signaled Aang and Yue to follow. She led them to the second floor of the inn and opened two separate rooms. Indeed, as the old woman claim, the rooms were pretty clean and comfy. The two went to their respective rooms. The innkeeper was just about to go downstairs when the avatar went out of his room. Aang, who was starving, asked, "Old ma'am, do you have anything here to eat? I'm famished." The old woman replied, "Oh sure, sure. Don't worry young lad, you dont' need to bother yourself with that. I'll bring the food there at your room once I'm done cooking." The avatar thanked the innkeeper and went to his room. Surely enough, after several minutes, she brought the food to Aang's room which was vegetable stew, just like he wanted. After such a hefty meal, the pair decided to sleep. The town was more quiet that ever when it was nighttime. Aang was fast asleep and so was Yue.

**She dreamt**

Iroh places the dead koi fish in the water. "It's too late, it's dead." Katara said. Iroh then notices Yue. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you." Yue, who was determined to sacrifice her own self for her people said, "Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back."

Sokka reached to stop her. "No! You don't have to do that." "It's my duty, Sokka." Even though it pains her to leave Sokka behind, Yue still believed she had a responsibility. Yue's hand slipped out of Sokka's as she placed her hands on the koi fish. The koi begins to glow and Yue closes her eyes. Yue falls as Sokka catches her. "No! She's gone, she's gone."

Yue faded and disappeared as the koi began to light up and glow. Iroh placed the koi back into the oasis water. The entire lake began to light up until energy floated up into the air forming an image of Yue. "Goodbye, Sokka!" Yue said as she comes to kiss him. "I will always be with you." They kissed and Yue disappears as Sokka looked up to the moon as it reappears in the sky, bringing the color back.

But suddenly, there came sounds . Large banging sounds.

"Princess, open the door!"

(bold)Yue finally woke up to realize her dream was more vivid as ever...(bold end)

...and that the banging was caused by Aang knocking at the door. Yue approached the door and opened it. The avatar was still wearing his Air Nomad sleeping robes as he whispered, "Yue, I think the Earth Kingdom military are here looking for us." Yue and Aang then slowly went halfway through the wooden stairs and peeked below to see if there were any soldiers that had infiltrated the inn they are at. As if bad luck was upon them, there indeed was one soldier talking at the old innkeeper.

Yue and Aang eavesdropped their conversation.

"Ma'am, have you seen this young woman? Her name is Toph Beifong." The soldier asked her as he showed the missing flyer, but the old woman said, "No, I haven't." "How about this one? Her name is Patience". The soldier took another flyer and showed it to old woman. The innkeeper to longer to respond and then repied,

"No, I haven't." Now Aang and, most of all, Yue were astonished as to why she said no after she had seen the Yue-possessed body of Patience sleeping in her own inn. The soldier, before going on his way, asked one last question. "Have you seen the avatar here in your town?" Again, the old woman said no. Finally the soldier left and Aang and Yue breathed sighs of relief. The pair went down and thanked the old woman. Aang then asked her, "But why did you try to help us good ma'am?" "Those soldiers always treat us here like dogs! I hate them! But I also saw the wanted posters and those missing flyers for the both of you but I knew, deep inside my heart, that you that you two are good people. Young Avatar, please correct the ways of those soldiers if you have time. I promise to help you in any way I can." Both of them hugged the old woman and the innkeeper returned it also to them. But then Aang remembered, "Oh no, Appa! Momo! I left them outside to eat grass!" The old woman gently laighed and said, "Not to worry young Avatar, Both of them are inside my barn. I've given the big one some lots of hay and the flying monkey some fruits." Yue then answered, "We thank you so much for your generosity innkeeper." The old woman accepted the thanks and told them to go back to their beds. For sure, it would be a long week ahead but both of them slept peacefully as they know now they were finally safe.


	13. Search Continues

**Water Goddess**

Yue and Aang woke up the next morning enthusiastic about the innkeeper's breakfast, and they weren't disappointed. Everything the old woman cooked was like manna from heaven. The pair walked out from their rooms, with Yue still wearing her URN clothes the day she was arrested while Aang, his Air Nomad robes. Aang and Yue saw the old woman preparing all the food and pieces of silverware in the dining room. On the table were two bowls of porridge, big pieces of meat and some tea. They greeted her a good morning with a smile and, as they sat down, Aang realized both him and Yue still didn't knew the innkeeper's name until now.

"Good ma'am, I believe we still haven't met, _**officially**_, after all you've done for us." Aang said who was eager to know her name. Yue smiled to this and was also ardent to know her officially.

"Well, if you really want to know, I don't see a reason why not. My name is Jonie." Jonie ruffled a hand through her silver hair and returned the smile to her visitors. "I'm Aang, although you may have already known that. And this here is...uhmmm..." Aang faced Yue and whispered if he should tell her real identity or not. Yue shook her head to imply _No_. "...this here is Kya." "Glad we've met, Aang, Kya." The old woman went back to the kitchen to wash some dishes. Aang and Yue silently, and hungrily, ate their sumptious meal to fill their grumbling, empty stomachs.

After a while, Yue remembered that Aang and Katara were to be wed the next month. The Tribal princess finished the last morsels of meat and asked, "Aang, you and Katara have a wedding day next month. Don't you wanna get back to her and plan everything? I'll understand it if you want to get back to her in South Pole, I'm sure I can do this on my own."

Aang continued to eat his porridge and appeared calm and undisturbed by what Yue just said, "Yue, there'll be no such thing as a "wedding day" next month if, six days later, the world ends. Princess, I have to help you with this if you want Katara and I to live peacefully and, who knows, maybe there **is** a way for you to permanently live here on Earth without disrupting balance. What we are doing right know can benefit us both."

Yue was enthralled by what Aang just responded to her and had never anticipated the possibility that their might actually be a way for her to live on Earth permanently, but at what cost? Will she truly be happy?

After drinking their tea, Aang decided to go and visit Appa and Momo at the barn. Yue, on the other hand, went to the backyard. As she marveled at the sight of the mountains and trees that were there, she noticed that their was a small lake situated just as the middle of the circle of trees. Then something came to her mind, she can practice waterbending right here. Yue never had the ability to waterbend except when she was a spirit.

Thirteen years ago, Yue appeared to Aang on the night he tried to escape from the Fire Nation ship after knowing that the whole world thought he was dead.

_Moonlight shone on Aang as Yue's spirit appeared above._

_The spirit-Yue, despite tired of being a spirit, smiled to the Avatar and gave him words of encouragement. "You already saved the world. And you'll save the world again, but you can't give up."_

_The storm had ended and the spirit of Roku disappeared, while Yue's spirit descended towards Aang. Aang was moved by Yue's words and, through it, filled his mind with determination to sacrifice his dignity and his own identity for the greater good . "You're right. I won't give up."_

_He created a wave and used it to surf with the tree bark. Yue's spirit helped him and created a much more powerful wave. She watched him leave and then ascended back to the moon._

Yue remembered that event vividly. She knew that she can waterbend at that time because she was herself, not in a new body. However, she thought her abilities were gone now because she was in another body which was not her own. But she shrugged the negative thoughts and focused currently on the advantages. She knew that her waterbending skills could be a huge help to her here on Earth. Yue approached the lake and waved her hands to see if something would happen. Although, try as she might, nothing happened. Yue tried to remember what Pakku and his students does with all their movements. She did so and, to her disappointment, only a tiny ripple was made. Yue did not notice that Aang was actually watching from behind.

After the Tribal princess made some funky Tai Chi moves, Aang, although secretly laughing at the sight of a crazy-dancing blonde woman, approached Yue, "The secret to bending is to be the element. You can't force it if you don't become **it**. You have to feel the movement of the water, its smell, its deepness, the color...everything. Only then can you truly perform bending." Aang said this rather loudly, much to Yue's embarrassment. Aang approached the water and made a simple wave to his hand, pointing to the direction of a certain tree, to which a portion of the water followed and was now shaped like a water whip. The water was so sharp that when it hit the tree's trunk, a mark was made.

Aang's hand lowered down and so did the water. Yue was flabbergasted at how Aang bended so calmly and without effort. Then again, he was the Avatar. Yue thought she couldn't possibly learn all this for one day. Aang then asked the princess to follow what he did. So, Yue closed her eyes, felt the sensation of the water by putting her hand over it and felt that she was finally one with it. _This is actually easy._ As she raised both of her arms, the whole lake rose and made a gigantic wave. The whole lake was not literally just a wave. It scared a whole lot of hybrid animals. This surprised Yue so much that she lowered her arms and put the lake back to calmness.

"How? Wha-?"

Aang was also astonished but only had one logical explanation in his mind, "Calm down Princess, it's probably just the influence of the Moon Spirit over you." Yue was still at her wit's end but acknowledged that, as of the moment, she was currently one of the two existing powerful beings in the human world: Aang and herself. With Tui's power inside of her, she was on the same level as the Avatar, a great force over the waters, somewhat like a powerful and influencing Water goddess.

**Decelerating Plans**

The Spirit of the Mystic glared at the crystal ball, conversing again to the unknown voice he'd always talked to, "My lord, we have a problem. Yue is now aware that she still has the power of waterbending. I think that she will be a problem to our work, not to mention that the Avatar is with her right now. Surely, such two powerful beings will cause a major deceleration to our plans."

Then the voice said, "Do not worry for such a futile matter, Mystic. Soon, the moon will be yours. Your quest shall be completed and Yue shall be of no threat. Have you any word of the Spirit of the Darkness and the Spirit of Silence?"

To this, the Mystic replied, "I have indeed, and they are almost finished in their missions. Finally, my Lord, our plans to dominate the Earth is coming near."

"Indeed it is."

**Busted**

"Why don't we do that move a little slower this time?"

Aang and Yue were still practicing. It had been several hours since the gigantic wave incident. Aang had been teaching her the "streaming the water" technique. Aang learned it from Katara fifteen years ago when they were still heading for the North Pole to find a proper teacher. The technique was named by Katara herself. It is a move that draws water from a source that waterbenders move around their bodies. But Aang, however, refers to this move as "sinking and floating". Yue was learning a lot from Aang and was slowly gaining control of her powers. It was so weird to Aang because usually, a regular waterbender-in-practice takes two weeks to learn just a single move. But here comes Yue, who, like Aang, was able to master a move in a matter of minutes. Again, nodding the fact to Tui's influence over her.

The Sun was now at its highest peak in the sky, which made the air more humid. So Aang decided that both of them should eat some lunch and then get some rest. They both entered through the wooden door of the backyard and went to the dining table first thing. Jonie, who was still in the kitchen, was cooking a large roasted pig draped in red sauce which smelled so good. Jonie was done with the other meals, one of which was pickled fish, a meal that lives up to its name; commonly eaten by the natives of both Water Tribe cities. There was also a tentacle soup, a Water Tribe dish, consisting of squid or octopus tentacles and noodles. Aang didn't liked any of the dishes Jonie cooked because he was a vegetarian but he was understanding enough to decline eating all of it. Yue, however, was astonished at how authentic the Water Tribe meals were.

Jonie was done cooking and brought all the food to the table. "Now, dearies, enjoy this meal and don't forget to get rest after. I've done cleaning the rooms, you should be able to get some peaceful nap." Yue then asked Jonie about the meals.

"Jonie, I love all the meals you've prepared for us. Although, I would like to ask where you've learned all this Water Tribe cuisine? I mean, you're obviously an Earth Kingdom citizen." Yue asked with a smile on her face. Jonie responded, "Well, first of all, I saw you with the Avatar practicing waterbending. So I decided to cook some Water Tribe cuisine to help yourselves loosen up a little bit. As to where I've learned it, well she was a friend of mine. Her name was Hama, she went here a long time ago to sleep. She thought I was really good at cooking so she taught me some of her own. Strangely though, I've never heard of Hama again, like she had disappeared."

Aang choked as he heard the name of Hama being spoken by Jonie. "You met Hama?!" Jonie was rather astonished of his question, "Yes, do you know her? Oh how I would love to see her again and teach me some more of her cooking." Aang immediately responded, "Oh...uh...actually. No, I don't know her." Aang nervously laughed and continued to eat his lunch.

Yue was done eating minutes ago and left nothing but a clean plate. Jonie requested something from her, "Kya, be a dear and buy me some vegetables and fruits at the store. It's just beside the inn. Just buy two apples and three pieces of lettuce. All of it just costs five copper pieces" Yue did as she was asked in return for her generosity. She took the five copper pieces that Jonie handed to her and went on her way. Sure enough, the store was just beside the inn. The store was sort a really small house with the vegetables and fruits on the display rack situated directly in front of the store. The store owner was a middle aged attractive man, probably in his 20s and he was wearing green tunic like those that men wore at the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se. His hair was jet black and short. He seemed to be talking to someone from inside the shop but Yue cannot see clearly because the interior of the shop was dark. Once the store owner halted his conversation with the one he was talking to, he entertained his buyer.

"Good afternoon, Miss Beautiful. What would you-?" Something came to the attention of the store owner. He again turned his back, this time his voice audible. "Mr. Soldier, I think that's the girl you've been looking for?" The man that the store owner was having a conversation was actually an Earth Kingdom soldier from Ba Sing Se under the orders of King Kuei. The soldier went outside the shop to approach Yue. "Patience, you've been searched through the whole Kingdom. I think it's time you come with me." The soldier summoned for the other soldiers who were all over the town, which Yue had disappointingly not noticed. Now, there were twenty soldiers that circled Yue. Then, instinctively, Yue stretched her arms to the sea water. The sea was pretty near since they were in a harbor town. A water whip came to form around Yue's arm and knocked all the soldiers to their backs.

**The Avatar with the Moon Spirit vs. EK Soldiers**

Jonie became worried that Yue did not came back so Aang checked outside to see if she's okay. What he saw instead was a blonde lady fighting soldiers with a water whip. Yue knocked all the soldiers to their backs with her waterbending. Yue, who was once a delicate princess, was now a brave waterbender. All that had happened to her made her like this.

Aang approached Yue and asked if she was okay, but no sooner did the soldiers regained strength.

One soldier launched two earth disks from the ground and hurled them to Aang. Aang successfully dodged them. Air Nomads were always good at dodging gracefully. The Avatar motioned his arms upward and sent all the soldiers floating still on the air using airbending. He then said, "Soldiers, please, if you could just hear me out. I don't want to fight and I know that King Kuei and the rest of Ba Sing Se thinks I'm kidnapping the missing student. But you're wrong, she's not who you think she is." Unbeknownst to Aang, one soldier up in the air with his fellow men, summoned a large boulder to purposely knock the Avatar out. Luckily, Yue noticed the floating rock and shattered it, again with her water whip. Aang was so shocked that he dropped the soldiers. Sixteen hand-shaped rocks formed out from the ground as they uniformly punched through the air. The rock hands took hold of Yue's arm and Aang's.

The pair was bound, not allowing them to bend any elements. Hope was beyond their minds now as the soldiers slowly approached the bounded Avatar and co-Moon Spirit. One of the soldiers grinned at their success and said to Aang, "Avatar, you have betrayed the trust of our beloved Earth King Kuei. For your treason and dishonesty, you are hereby banned from entering Ba Sing Se ever again. This is also effective upon your future successors as per request and orders from our beloved King." Aang then thought how King Kuei had finally lost his mind. But who can blame him? In the first place, the citizens of Ba Sung Se did not knew anything of Yue's possession the student's body. Yue felt sorry for Patience and wanted to get everything at the right place again. Yet her heart still was bound here on Earth. It will be hard for Yue to move on because she still had an unfinished business. _I still need to clear up some things with Sokka if I am ever to move on._ Her heart once again broke as she remembered the pain of seeing Sokka leave her. Yue felt that somehow, all of this was her fault.

As it seemed that there was no way of getting out, Aang finally went to the Avatar State. He used all four elements to get him and Yue out of the grip of the rock hands. As Aang had always been the pacifist, he only froze the soldiers using ice breath for such a time that Aang and Yue can get out of there. When the soldiers were frozen, both of them noticed that all of the locales were wide-eyed, flabbergasted and confused to what had just transpired. Then something weird happened. All of them clapped their hands and cheered the Avatar. Jonie, who was watching the battle from her inn, went out to hug both of them and proclaimed, "Thank you so much Avatar. You've saved us from those wretched soldiers. They are corrupt and should be stopped, and you just did."

Then someone approached the duo, someone Aang knew from the past. It was the fisherman that Aang, Katara and Sokka met years ago during the storm.

_"The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. You turned your back on the world!"_

"I-I guess I haven't really apologized Avatar. I'm so sorry for doubting your abilities. In fact, I take back my words and say that you did **not** turn your back on the world. You saved it. Now, even though I don't deserve it, I request from you to avenge my wife who was killed by those corrupt soldiers. Although, I would understand that you won't, I've let you down before."

"Sir fisherman, I would do all my best to avenge your wife and bring again the balance this town needs." With that, all the locales went back from the business, while Aang and Yue returned to the inn.

The soldiers were still frozen until two days time where the ice will melt. The town was finally at peace.

**A Decision**

It was nighttime, Aang and Yue again proceeded to the dining room to eat their dinner. This time, the meal was mostly vegetables and fruits, as Aang requested. They were eating their meals rather hungrily, but one should understand that to travel means hungry stomachs. Yue then asked Aang if when they will progress towards North Pole. So Aang called for Jonie and asked if she had any map. Luckily, she did and let the Avatar have it for their travels.

"Hmmm, I say we're currently here." Aang said as he feasted his eyes on the map. "The next town should be...hey! North Pole shouldn't be far away from here."

"That's good news Aang. But will it be easy? They might think you're lying about me being the princess." Yue's eyes bothered by the thought of her own people throwing accusations of lying at her.

Aang then reassured Yue, "I'm sure we'll find a way for that as we go along the way."

They both finished their vegetable noodles and went to bed. First thing in the morning will be another journey.

**Acting Fast**

"My lord, is it time for me to go to Earth yet?" The Spirit of the Mystic inquired the voice emanating from the crystal ball.

A voice responded to him. "When I tell you to do so Mystic. The Spirit of Darkness and the Spirit of Silence isn't yet done with their own individual missions. I suggest you wait till they finish theirs, Mystic. Do not fret, the appointed time draws near."

As the voice vanished, the Spirit grinned to what his master said. "Yes, how glorious that day will be.

"My lord, is it time for me to go to Earth yet?" The Spirit of the Mystic inquired the voice emanating from the crystal ball.

A voice responded to him. "When I tell you to do so Mystic. The Spirit of Darkness and the Spirit of Silence isn't yet ready to pursue their own indivdual missions. I suggest you wait till they finish theirs, Mystic. Do not fret Mystic, the appointed time draws near."

As the voice vanished, the Spirit grinned to what his master said. "Yes, how glorious that day will be.


End file.
